


Eyes Blue as the Sky

by TerribleTwo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTwo/pseuds/TerribleTwo
Summary: When Tavros transfers to Sburb high he expects to have a boring year away from all of his friends and family but instead finds that when living with Dave Strider and his strange brother nothing would be as it seems. Cue Tavros experiencing high school drama, spider girls, and a frustratingly hot prankster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I came back to this fic and it was really messy and didn't really make a lot of sense. I rewrote it and even if you already read it you can probably just skim and be fine cause I didn't really start changing things till the second chapter.

The bright lights of the city gleamed up like stars, harsh and blinding against the dark sky. Washington, it looked so different from home, all skyscrapers and buildings instead of flat plains, really nothing like Texas at all. Tavros idly watch the airport grow closer as the plane began to descend.

Never in a million years would he think that he’d be here. Of course, his brother was the cause of this. Rufioh always was complaining about the “shacks they called schools” back home. Guess after eighteen years it finally got through his Dad’s head. However, no one asked Tavros’s opinion on finishing his senior year at Sburb academy. The school with the best students. The school with a near perfect graduation rating. The school without any of his friends. 

As the plane slowly dipped into port Tavros crumpled the note in his hands. Just legible were the words “Good luck” scrawled. He would need it. 

After an embarrassing incident with the overhead luggage where Tavros almost dropped his bag on his head he was herded towards the lobby by a stream of impatient passengers, all of them scanning the crowd of family and friends waiting to pick up their companions. All of them except Tavros. Apparently, someone Rufioh knew was supposed come for him but as he had never met the guy, he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for. When asked, all Rufioh would say was that he’d know him when he saw him, whatever that meant. 

The river of people branched into two lanes and the reason for that was unfortunately obvious. In the middle of the flow was a man that looked like anime personified. In fact, if Tavros looked up the word otaku in the dictionary, he was certain that this is what he would see. Champagne blonde hair was styled into a dramatic spike, and a disproportionate pair of shades sharp enough to kill a man took up most of his face. To top it off a fucking katana which was most likely the reason for the wide berth he was getting was strapped to his back. How did he even get that in here? Just looking at him was a safety hazard. To summarize the man looked like he had escaped from some weird 90’s anime that was taken off the shelves almost immediately after it was produced and now can only be found on niche tumblr blogs. So shocking was his appearance, Tavros almost missed the boy standing next to him. He was almost an identical copy, minus the katana and ridiculous shades that were switched out for a normal pair. 

Tavros reluctantly slunk over to the two. 

“You Tavros?” Anime man asked. 

He nodded his head. 

“I’m Bro Strider.” Bro shoved the younger one with his elbow. 

"Dave, sup." 

“Uh, hi.” Tavros tried to figure out the appropriate way to greet the pair. “You’ll be staying with us this summer.” 

"Great." He hoped he didn’t sound as uneasy as he felt. 

... 

Climbing into the back seat of a beat-up Cadillac Tavros didn’t even have the time to put on his seatbelt before the car was pulling out of the parking lot with a screech. Besides Bro blasting what sounded like Japanese pop songs (he recognized a few that Rufioh listened to) on the stereo and breaking multiple traffic laws the car ride was uneventful, leaving Tavros time to take in his new surroundings. It was really, very different from home. Black asphalt and concrete took the place of pastures and where he could once see for miles in almost any direction skyscrapers now blocked his view. As cliche as it sounded even the sky seemed different, duller somehow, not the bright almost glaring blue he loved. 

The car skidded to a stop outside an apartment complex and he followed the Strider's up to their room. As soon as he entered, he was immediately stunned by the mess. Takeout containers mixed with sharp weapons littered the kitchen and a trail of questionably shaped dolls led to the living room where a stained futon was pushed against the wall. Tavros wondered if he would have to sleep there. He sincerely hoped not. 

"If you need anything there are fireworks in the sink, smuppets in the microwave, and swords in the left half of the fridge." The older strider broke the silence with a joke. 

Tavros laughed "Whats in the right half?" 

"Cherry bombs." Bro's stoic expression did not change. 

Suddenly Tavros wasn’t so sure he was joking. Luckily Dave stepped in before the situation became even more uncomfortable. 

"I hope you don’t snore." 

"What?" Tavros asked breaking the staring contest he was having with Bro. 

"I hope you don't snore. I need my beauty sleep. You thought Aurora took long naps well you never met me. I would make Morpheus say 'Damn. Wake up son. I don't know the last time you were awake. Seriously. I am getting paternal feelings of discomfort and am emotionally invested in your life now. It's too late to take it back as you are now my child. I'm going to father the shit out of you and you are going to like it young man. Sit down and finish your child feelings. It's just a phase get over it.'" 

As Dave rambled, he walked down the hall and to his room, letting Tavros follow from a short distance. Opening the door, he spun to face Tavros dramatically throwing his hands to the side. 

"Welcome to mi casa. Drop your shit over there and let me take you on the most jaw dropping tour of your life." 

Tavros did as he said and moved to awkwardly stand in the center of the room. 

"In this corner we got my recording station, only the sickest of rhymes get laid down here. And right there is my photography set used to take masterpieces," he points out a camera hanging from the strap, "and the Magna Carta of my sideshow of freaky shit I’ll be arrested for one day is Harold." Dave held up what looks like a mason jar filled with green liquid. A clump of black feathers floated in it. Tavros leaned forward to peer into the jar, only to recoil in disgust. It was a bird, or what was left of it. 

“This is Harold. He is our shelf crow. He was impaled with a sword, pure accident, I promise you." Dave gave the bottle an affectionate shake before putting it back above his bed. 

"Well now that we know each other and have now reached the status of best buds lets talk about our fucked-up kinks. You can sit on Sprites bed while we gossip." He gestured to a bed next to the other wall. 

Tavros wondered if there really was a person named Sprite out in the world and what he did to deserve that name, but before he could, Dave had already moved on to a new topic leaving him to unpack his stuff while he rambled. Tavros drowned him out, and it wasn’t until he stopped talking that he realized Dave had asked him a question. 

"What's that?" Dave asked pointing to the toy clutched in his hand. 

"Oh, uh, this is Tinkerbull. Gamzee, that is, my friend, who I like, and occasionally throw down sick fires with, gave it to me. I brought it for the memories, good ones, that is." 

Dave nodded but his stoic expression didn’t reveal if it was in a mocking or approving manner. 

Not feeling the need to break the silence that followed he laid on what would become his bed for the next few months of his life and fell asleep. 

... 

Tavros woke to something prodding at his shoulder. “Dude wake up, we got class in an hour." 

“Ugghhhh,” He groaned, too used to his schedule of sleeping till noon and crashing again at five. Dave shook him. 

"I'm up, I'm up." He complained throwing off his covers and accidentally causing Tinkerbull to tumble onto the cheese dust covered floor. Dave disappeared, presumably up to the roof for his morning strife with Bro. Tavros was interested in these at first, but he quickly found that it was mostly just Dave and Bro’s excuse to yell out badly named attacks and then hit each other with a variety of shitty swords and toys. He kind of lost interest after that. It had absolutely nothing to do with almost slipping off the roof after stepping on a weird sex puppet. 

Throwing on some clean clothes from the dwindling supply in his suitcase he walked to the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. Dave followed not long after. 

"Come on were going to be late." Dave flash stepped out the door and Tavros aimed his bowl for the sink before running after him. 

... 

"You got your schedule, right?" Dave asked 

Tavros nodded and handed over the sheet of paper. The school had mailed the syllabus almost a week in advance and despite not knowing where anything was, he had achingly poured over it. 

"English? Nice we'll all have that together. Same with math. Spanish, you have with me and John. And...art? None of us have that right now so you're on your own there." 

"John?" He asked. 

"Yeah, he’s my best friend. You’ll love him believe me. Our bond is stronger than my ironic attraction to life. He's the Bill to my Ted, the Ron to my Harry, the Peter to my Katniss." 

Tavros paused. "Uhhh, but weren’t Peter and Katniss dating?" 

Dave raised his eyebrow and he quickly dropped the subject. 

"Dave!" A boy in a slimer t-shirt ran up throwing his arms toward Dave who flashstepped out of the way. The boy tumbled over before bouncing back onto his feet in order to give Dave an enthusiastic squeeze that lifted him off the ground. 

Putting Dave back down he turned to Tavros and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You must be the guy staying with Dave. I’m John.” 

Taken by surprise Tavros froze as he was engulfed in thick cologne and warm arms. With enough force to knock him over John gave him a few hard pats on the back before pulling away. 

Still in shock Tavros could only stare. Who the fuck was this guy? And how was he so strong did he lift weights or something? 

“So do you speak or are you just going to stand there?” John teased. 

Regaining his senses, he defensively spat, “It’s Tavros, not dude and how much perfume did you put on I’m going to be smelling your janky scent all day.” 

John held up his hands and an amicable smile floated over his face. “Relax I’ll have you know that this cologne is certified manly. You’re welcome for making you smell better.” 

“They make that? It smells like someone took axe and mixed it with old spice.” 

“Okay that sounds great and something I’d definitely wear. Are you just jealous that you’re not a man?” 

“I am too a man!” Tavros replied but before their bickering could go any further a tall girl bounded up to them. 

“Hey Dave, John who’s this?” 

“Some dude.” 

“Hey!” He complained. “I’m Tavros.” 

“Move you dork.” The girl playfully pushed John out of the way. “Sorry about my brother he’s kind of a goof. I’m Jade.” 

“Uh, hi Jade.” He smiled softly. 

As he talked another girl sauntered over. “Hello Dave and I assume you must be Tavros. I am Rose, my brother most likely failed to introduce you properly to the rest of us and more likely has just sprung upon you the fact that we even existed this morning if I can judge from the rather shocked look on your face which is probably the result of meeting so many blunt people at once when you were in fact expecting to meet none." She reached her hand out and Tavros took it getting a surprisingly firm handshake, while he attempted to process what she just said. 

"Uhhh, yeah I guess,” he agreed still not entirely sure what she was talking about. “So you guys are siblings?" 

"Indeed, although we share only half of the same genetic DNA which explains why I was not around to meet you this summer." 

Tavros nodded his head. Family was weird, that he did understand. 

Rose turned away. “So Jade how was your summer? I heard you went to some exotic island where they presumably don’t have Wi-Fi as I did not receive any replies from you at all.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was just the same old like every summer. But didn’t you go to Paris that’s way cooler! I want to travel the world.” 

“You on a plane? I think we all know how that goes.” Dave said. 

“Yeah you suck on flights.” John laughed. 

Tavros nodded his head even though he didn’t really get what they meant. Now done with introductions the group continued to chat like old friends. It wasn’t that they excluded him, but they didn't really make sure that he was involved with the conversation too especially with all the inside jokes they made. 

"I think i'm going to check out the class rooms." He said, quietly leaving before any of them could answer. 

The school was ginormous compared to the one he had attended previously. Rufioh was right, it really was a shack, even though Tavros had never considered it so previously. He hoped he’d be able to remember where all his classes were. However, it was kind of hard to focus. He was starting to get a headache from John’s cologne. 

“Oof.” Someone crashed into him. 

"Watch it nerd." 

Stumbling back, he looked up at the girl who’s elbow just entered his stomach. Long messy hair curled and twisted on her shoulder like a spider’s web and beneath her wild bangs he could catch the glint of one sapphire eye, just a chip of color under all her eyeliner and makeup. 

"Hey...Hey! Are you even listening?" Tavros shot back to reality. 

“W-what?” 

The girl glared. "I saaaaaaaaid if you hit someone as cool as me you should at least say sorry." 

"I'm sorry." Tavros muttered even though he wasn’t the one to hit her. 

She looked surprised at that, like she wasn’t really expecting him to do it. Squinting to decide if he was being sarcastic, she was apparently satisfied with what she saw because she nodded and asked, “You’re new here, aren’t you?” 

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could say anything she was continuing. 

“That’s good that you already know how to respect someone who’s better than you.” Snatching his schedule from out of his hand she gave it a quick scan before tossing it back at him. Watching him scramble for it she smiled. 

"Tavros huh? I’m Vriska. See you in art class." 

With that she turned and walked away the bell ringing at the same time. 

Tavros stared after her. What just happened. He turned as a familiar voice called to him only to see Dave walking towards him. 

"The fuck man? We thought you were lost. I was ready to print out missing child posters with your face on it. Except I don't have a picture of you, so I’d have to draw it on with my sick art skills. I would have become the Oprah of high school, you get a poster, you get a poster, check under your seat it's a fucking poster. Through maternal tears I would hand glue them onto milk cartons, painstakingly ruining the enjoyment of drinking milk by taping your face onto a bottle of white liquid sloshed out of a cow who didn't even deserve to be used to make this ironic joke. Seriously who wants to be looking at a sad kids face while eating their snack time milk and cookies-" 

"Dave, as much as I enjoy your monologues i'm afraid that if you continue any longer, we will be late for class." Rose smoothly cut in, leading the two away to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

After his encounter with Vriska the rest of the day passed rather quickly. Tavros had tried to connect with the others but being the new person in a group of childhood friends was almost as bad as sitting alone. Awkwardly laughing through inside jokes and trying to join conversations that had already established a rhythm only made him uncomfortable and he hoped that this wouldn’t be the rest of his year.

After lunch the small group of kids had dropped Tavros off on the way to their own classes, something he was internally grateful for as he didn’t think he could handle another meeting like the one he had that morning. Stopping in the doorway to the class his stomach dropped, people were paired off two to a table in almost every seat. His eyes nervously bounced around the room hoping that there would be one empty desk. Nope. 

This is hell. Was this…was he in hell? The seconds dragged on and he wished to be back with Dave’s friends. Sure, he didn’t really know any of them, but it was nice having someone to sit with. As he blocked the door, he noticed people’s eyes begin to draw towards him and he rushed to move out of the way tripping over a backpack in his haste. 

"I'm so sorry." Tavros apologized fumbling to stand and trying to ignore the obvious stares of his classmates. He hurried forward. 

“You’re seriously going to leave without even saying hiiiiiiii?” A familiar voice snarked. 

Heat rushes to his cheeks and he turned to see the same girl from earlier. 

"Uh, Hi, I'm Tavros. " He sputtered. 

"I already know that stupid. You told me that this morning when you almost kiiiiiiilled me." Vriska rolled her eye. 

Tavros's face could not get any darker. "I know, I just, I-I mean," Tavros tried to correct himself but in the face of a pretty girl his brain may as well have been mush. There was a long pause. 

“Are you going to sit down?” 

Tavros stumbled into the seat next to her. The silence dragged on as Vriska returned to looking over a sheet of paper. 

"So, what’s going on with your face?" Tavros stuttered out in an attempt to make conversation. 

Vriska whipped her head towards him so fast he thought she’d break her neck. “What?” 

Warning sounds began to blare in his head. "I, I mean it just seems there’s a reason you only have one eye" He blurted out trying to save himself. 

If possible, her glare deepened. God, why couldn't he stop talking. 

For a second, she looked truly angry before she schooled her face into an expression of neutral distaste, but the livid glint in her eye remained. 

"I'll tell you...but not here." Vriska finally replied walking out of the class backpack in hand. 

"Wait...but," Tavros glanced between the clock that had not yet rang and Vriska. If he waited any longer, she would be gone. A second later he was clumsily sprinting after her. 

“Wait up.” He panted slowing as he reached the picnic table she had perched herself on. 

She gestured for him to sit, which he reluctantly did. 

"We shouldn't, ya know, be out here, where anyone can just see us, not in class." He said glancing around furtively. 

"Oh yes Tavros, we are cleeeeeeeearly going to be caught. I’m certain that whatever hall monitor tired from their day of working with snot nose brats will see us doing nothing and send us to jail. That sounds so believable.” 

Tavros flushed. The first day of school and he was already embarrassing himself in front of a pretty girl. But still was it really a good idea to skip class? 

Seeing his uncertainty, she added “Besides this is the first day of arrrrrrrrt, what are we really going to learn?” 

"I guess you’re right.” He finally agreed. “So why don’t you have a, uh, you know what? I mean if I’m going to get in trouble I at least want to know why." 

"Still on that?" She sounded exasperated. "Let's just say I’m better off without it." 

“You’re better off without your eye?” Tavros wrinkled his nose in confusion. 

“It was just holding me back.” 

"That doesn't sound like a good answer." 

“You’re not a good answer.” She rolled her eye. 

“W-What?” Tavros asked. 

“You heard me.” Vriska gave him a smile that was probably not meant to be as threatening as it was. 

“Whatever, if your going to be mean I’m going back inside.” Tavros grabbed his bag to go. 

“Sure. Do it scaredy-cat.” 

“I’m not scared.” 

“If you weren’t you would stay with me, scaaaaaaaaredy-cat.” 

Tavros put it back down. “Maybe I will.” 

“Good, you’re not as dumb as I thought you were.” Her one eye rolled in her head again, really at this point it was going to get stuck. 

As they bickered back and forth the final bell rang prompting Vriska onto her feet. “Just in time, bye nerd.” She called bounding away before he could answer. 

With a weak wave Tavros turned back towards the school. Now that Vriska was gone it was easy to be disappointed in himself. Skipping class on the first day of school, if his brother could see him now. To be honest Tavros felt like he knew even less about Vriska than before, despite spending a good hour with her. Turning to where students were beginning to file out of their classes, he realized he did not know where to meet with Dave. 

Slowly he walked into the crowd following the stream in search of his friend. Although he didn’t see Dave, he did notice a familiar face in a PE uniform bounding towards him. 

“Hey! Jade- “ 

“Taaav!” The girl wrapped him into a huge, slightly sweaty, but still very pleasant hug that sent him staggering. “I almost didn’t see you!” 

"Uh, yeah me too." Tavros said, gently trying to extract himself. Jade let go bouncing back on the balls of her feet like an excited puppy. 

"Come on, let's go find everyone." Jade exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him through the crowds of students. Grateful for the firm grip that was the only thing keeping him from being swept away in the sea of kids, Tavros tried to keep up with Jade's rambling. "We usually hang out after school but since we both have P.E., we've been stopping at home first. You should hang out with us later though." 

"Definitely." He stammered extremely aware of her soft palm clutching his own. 

"Dave!" Jade let go, releasing Tavros from his misery in order to flail her hand in the air. Looking towards where she was waving Tavros picked out a head of platinum blonde hair leaning next to another with wild black locks. The owner of them was laughing, probably over one of his dumb jokes. 

Tavros ignored the twist in his stomach when he saw John, something about the guy just irked him. With his dumb obsession over ghost busters and messy hair that that always looked like he just woke up no matter how much he ran his hand through it. 

"John! Dave!" Jade yelled again and this time Dave got up, leaving John, to Tav's relief, and walked over to them. 

Jade turned to Tavros. “I have to go meet my brother. See you later.” She embraced him in one last hug before running off. However, before Tavros turned away, he saw John wave and give a blinding, unforgettable smile. 

"You ready dude?" Dave asked. 

“Y-Yeah.” Tavros muttered. 

... 

The walk home was uneventful, and Tavros immediately retreated into his and Dave's shared room, declining his request to go out with them. In the silence of an empty apartment Tavros was left with a quiet sadness. He had done it, he had finished his first day of school, only one hundred and seventy-four left. And he could still smell John’s cologne. 

\--- 

A week later and Tavros had settled into a pretty good schedule, or at least he would like to think so. Wake up, go through the first three periods with his new friends, stay in class just long enough to take attendance before ditching with Vriska, and finally return home. It went well and didn't leave him a lot of time to think about all his friends he left behind. 

… 

"That's why I'm saying monster Howie Mandel would haaave the power to replace the juice." 

"John that's the stupidest thing, I ever heard,” Tavros snorted taking a vicious bite of his sandwich. 

“See bro,” Dave complained. “It’s not just me.” 

“You’re just a bunch of nerds who don’t believe in the power Monster Howie wields.” 

“What power? He’s a dumb movie character. Do you even hear yourself speak?” 

“Yeah Tav’s right, you do sound pretty dumb.” Jade laughed swatting his arm. 

Tavros flushed. “Y-yeah.” He had begun to develop a bit of a crush on the dark-haired girl. There was something charming about her messily curled hair and that infectious smile that lit up the whole room. She was adorable. 

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself in order to sleep without worrying about Monster Howie then go ahead. I for one will continue to believe.” 

Tavros resisted the urge to laugh. John really was dumb. 

The rest of the day passed quickly and before he knew it, he was walking towards his final class of the day. 

“Sooooooo then I said that he needed to back off.” 

Tavros snorted. “Yeah right he would of beat you to a pulp.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Vriska gave a fake gasp draping herself over him. “I have never lied in my life.” 

“Last week you said you owned a giant spider monster.” 

“I do.” 

“A tarantula doesn’t count.” 

“I didn’t say how giant.” Vriska elbowed him and he returned the favor. Soon they were half shoving each other off the table giggling and snorting. Because of that he almost didn’t notice the pair of dark red eyes fixed on him. 

Vriskas hand pushed into his chin trying to fend of his attacks. Forced to look up Tavros froze. Standing only a few feet away from him was Dave strider. For what seemed like an eternity he was caught in this unholy staring contest before he finally turned away, signature shades masking his expression. 

Vriska watched the exchange curiously. “What’s Striders deal?” 

“I uh I don’t know.” 

She shrugged and continued talking but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

After school he anxiously waited for Dave. As usual he walked up with John and Tavros wondered if he was going to say something but after an uncomfortable amount of eye contact nothing happened. 

“Tavros! You’re hanging out with us today, right?” John called when he saw him. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Boo nerd.” John jeered. 

“Shut up!” 

“Please you have to come.” Jade begged. “Your always alone in Daves stinky apartment and that is not good for your health.” 

“I quite agree. Isolating yourself when encountering a new environment is a defensive position and is shown to increase stress, sadness, and general discomfort. Saying that I believe the only option is to come with us. If you value your mental health that is.” 

Tavros pauses glancing between both girls before looking at Dave. Jade whined staring at him with puppy dog eyes and John copied her bringing his hands up as if they were ears. His lips were quirked into a half smile, completely ruining the sad effect. 

“I guess for a little while.” 

“Yaaaay.” Jade yelled. 

“Finally,” John agreed hitting his back. 

“Hmm.” Rose hummed her approval. 

Dave’s silence was louder than any cheer. 

… 

For a 3 o’clock on a Thursday afternoon the Denny’s was surprisingly empty. Both strider siblings sat one side of the table but to fit into the booth John, Tavros, and Jade had to cram into the other seats. 

Tavros felt unusually nervous. It must be because he was pressed so close to a cute girl, or because dumb John was so close that Tavros was practically in his lap. Personal space buddy. Nonetheless he couldn’t slow his heart which was beating so fast that he though it was going to come out of his chest. 

Noticing his silence John leaned close as their server set down the drinks. Nodding his head towards Dave he whispered. “Hope there’s no pee in his apple juice.” 

Tavros couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out. Trust John to still be on that. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Tavros said pushing at his shoulder. John scooted closer swinging an arm around his neck. As he and John messed around, he accidentally caught Rose’s eye. She lifted an eyebrow before going back to her drink Dave uncharacteristically quiet beside her. 

Before he could figure out what had just happened Johns balled up straw wrapper was pinging him in the side of the face and he was forced to defend himself against the rest of his attacks. 

… 

Jade smiled. “This was fun. We should meet up, maybe this Saturday, my house?” 

Tavros felt heat rising to his face. “Y-yeah! That’s perfect.” 

The walk home was light hearted, and Tavros coasted on the high of getting a date with Jade his dream girl. It almost made him forget what happened with Dave earlier. However, when they were dropped off at their apartment the awkwardness of the situation came back. 

He could sense that Dave wanted to say something but once inside Bro asked for his help leaving Tavros to escape to his room. Quickly turning off the lights and laying on his bed he waited for Dave to walk in. Soon enough the door creaked open, footsteps pausing at his bed before moving on and the soft sounds of sheets shuffling was heard. 

… 

The next morning was filled with a painfully awkward tension to the point Tavros almost breathed a sigh of relief when Dave finally began to talk. 

“So why were you hanging around John’s ex the other day?” 

“John’s ex? Do you mean Vriska?” Tavros wrinkled his nose in confusion. 

“Yeah, I mean I don’t care who’s pants your trying to get into, but it cannot be hers. Can’t stress this enough. I know you’re new here but she’s a huge bitch and its best to stay away from her while you can. Take it from someone who had firsthand experience.” 

“Hey, I like her and I’m not going to stop talking to her just cause she and John used to date.” Tavros exclaimed. 

“Dude you’re completely missing the point here. She’s a lying bitch. You know she blinded Terezi- I mean her best friend? All because she didn’t like how she played some game they were into. Lost her own eye too so I guess that’s karma. End of story she’s dangerous.” 

“Okay there has to be more to it then that. I know Vriska, and yeah she’s mean but she doesn’t really seem like the type of person who’d blind a girl.” 

“You’ve only known her for a week do you really think she’d tell you her entire life story?” Dave asked. “Listen I can’t stop you, but can you not bring this up to John. There’s some bad blood there.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Tavros reluctantly agreed. 

They continued walking in silence until they got to school. Making their way to class with the others the tension was eventually replaced with light jokes. However, the day seemed to drag on until fourth period where he said his goodbyes to the rest of the group and waited for Vriska. 

Once they were outside, he let Vriska chatter on choosing to stew in silence and think about what Dave said. Vriska didn’t even seem to notice too busy talking about whatever had went on that day. 

“Hey Vriska” Tavros said after a while interrupting her spiel. “Can I ask you something?” 

“I was kind of in the middle of a story.” She glared annoyance coloring her tone. “So if you don’t mind-“ 

“What really happened with your eye?” Tavros blurted out. 

She paused for a second confusion flashing across her face before she regained her composure. “I toooooooold you Tav, it was just holding me back. You know me. “ 

“For reals Vriska. I know about Terezi.” 

She froze. “What?” 

“I want to know what happened.” 

“It really isn’t a big deal-“ 

“Vriska,” Tavros repeated. 

Vriska gave a big sigh. “Terezi and me were best friends, okay? But we ended up having a fight just like all friendships. Despite what you may think I’m not perfect.” She gave a smirk which slid off her face when she saw Tavros’s expression. 

“Anyways, I got into an argument with some girl over a game we were playing and it kinda went out of hand. She sided with her and I was mad. She’s my best friend you know? She should always be on my side, like a good friend would. So I guess I might have overreacted a little bit. We had gotten our hands on some fireworks a while earlier and I decided that if she was going to be like that then I would just steal them all, but then she found out and we got into a big fight where they accidentally went off.” 

She huffed crossing her arms. “It was all an accident though! I kind of fucked up but you have to believe me I didn’t start it. I swear. It’s all just some big mistake and since I was the one that got caught everyone blames me. My boyfriend even broke up with me over it!” 

Finishing her rant she threw her backpack onto her shoulder. Without even a goodbye she stalked off and before Tavros could decide if he should go after her she was gone.


End file.
